Como odio que me gustes
by Viko W
Summary: Mala con el resumen, pero puedo decir que es otro one-shot tobidei, kukuku, si, si, otro tobidei. Disfruten, pasen y lean... y dejen algo no?... no se que genero poner, bueeno, no tiene mucho de casi nada.. qué dije? No se si tiene humor.


**Como odio que me gustes.**

**Advertencias: **así es, este es otro One-shot sobre la relación de Tobi y Deidara. No, no esperes de mí ningún sasodei, ni ningún otro con Dei, ¿entiendes?, esto es un tobidei. Y siempre lo será así, SIEMPRE ò_ó

**Disclaimer:** la serie de naruto no me pertence, ni sus personajes, excepto quizá este fic…. Muajaja.

.-.-.-.-

_-idiota.-_la primera palabra para calificar a Tobi en la mente de Deidara.

Entre suspiros y leves gruñidos, el rubio observaba al resto de los akatsukis hacer… nada. Simplemente ahí echados en la hierba escuchando hablar a Pein sobre la próxima misión o… algo parecido, quién sabe. Tal vez hubiese prestado más atención de no haber estado pensando en cierto individuo con una máscara anaranjada en cara. -tsk…-gruñó un poco más notorio, llamando involuntariamente la atención de Kisame, quien se hallaba a su lado.

-¿qué sucede, Deidara?-preguntó algo divertido al ver la cara de disgusto por parte del rubio.- ¿problemas con tu pareja?-dijo de forma insinuante.

-cierra la boca, anormal. Uhn.-respondió fríamente ocultando su rostro con sus dorados cabellos. Maldición, el tipo había dado en el clavo sin siquiera saberlo.

-tranquilo, tranquilo.-tratando de suavizar las cosas.-no es necesario molestarse. Quién no tendría problemas teniendo como compañero al tipo ese.-continuó Kisame entre risas burlonas.-en verdad que es un idiota.

Deidara lo miró de inmediato y luego pareció meditarlo. Ciertamente Tobi se comportaba como un idiota y casi nunca le ayudaba. Si a eso se refería con problemas de pareja, el acoplamiento era bastante malo. Pero ese no era el 'detalle'…

El problema no era en sí Tobi, sino él mismo… qué vergüenza. Sintió enrojecer al recordar la razón por la cual estaba malhumorado.

-ciertamente.-murmuró Deidara dándole la razón a Kisame. Se puso de pie justo después de eso con intención de irse.

-Deidara…-la voz de Pein le hizo detenerse.

Muy bien, ¿daría una mentira-explicación o simplemente le ignoraría? He ahí el dilema. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ¿había perdido la cabeza?... hasta ahora no conocía a ninguno de los Akatsukis que desobedeciera al líder…

-¡¡senpai!!

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Dios… no era posible.

-senpai…-volvió a llamarle entre jadeos, tratando de tomar aire.- ¿por qué me abandono?, no hice nada malo.

No sabía si voltear en dirección a Pein, para encararlo o seguir así dándole la espalda evitando ver a Tobi… ahora estaba en otro dilema.

-Deidara.-la voz entre áspera y autoritaria de Pein le llamó nuevamente. No quedaba más remedio, volteó.-creí que ya habías comprendido que Tobi,-dijo arrastrando la palabra.-es tu compañero.-hizo una pausa que le crispó los nervios a Deidara y luego finalizó.- Haz el 'favor' de no extraviarlo.

-s-sí.-asintió.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a él? ¿Por qué dios? ¡¡ ¿Por qué?!!

Tobi ladeó la cabeza divertido. Corrió prácticamente hasta el rubio para luego caerle encima con un enorme y fuerte abrazo.

-¡Senpai!, ¿está feliz de verme?-dijo algo burlón.

Escuchó risillas por parte de los demás akatsukis al ver la escena tan 'singular' entre él y ese sujeto que actuaba como retrasado.

Con toda la fuerza que poseía echó al moreno a un lado.- ¡Déjate de tonterías, Tobi, uhn!-gritó histérico echándose a correr. Sabía que debió haberse visto estúpido ante los ojos de los demás, es decir, ¿salir corriendo como princesita indignada?

Ahg…

------------

Nuevamente había perdido al pelinegro. Menos mal, sino terminaría haciéndolo explotar… 'sí, claro'…

Se detuvo una vez que lo creyó conveniente. Miró hacia todos lados, hmm, terreno despejado. Al final se dejó caer en la suave y verde hierba. Estaba agotado y no precisamente cansancio físico, sino emocional.

¿Hasta cuando iba a soportar esta maldita situación? Ya no podía más, de seguir así, sería él quien explotaría.

Gruñó con fuerza al recordar a Tobi abalanzándose sobre él. ¿Es qué siempre tenía que hacer algo como eso?, ¡era un idiota!

Sintió enrojecer al pensar una vez más en lo sucedido con anterioridad…

_Tobi era… cálido. _

Se sobresaltó de inmediato; otra vez pensando en ese 'escabroso' tema. Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente tratando de apartar dichos pensamientos, que no hacían más que darle color a su pálido rostro. Terminó por recostarse en el suelo del bosque. Vio los árboles, que desde su perspectiva se veían tan altos, pareciendo tocar el profundo cielo azul.

Tantas veces lo negó ante sí mismo, incluso ahora lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no había forma de deshacerse de esa sensación tan incomoda y al mismo tiempo tan confortable. Sólo quedaba aceptarla, como tantas veces lo había hecho y luego volvía a negarse a ello.

Se preguntó si algún día podría confrontar la situación en la que se veía envuelto o en dado caso superarla. Pero sabía a la perfección que eso no sucedería, así lo torturaran él no iba a admitirlo nunca ante alguien más. Sólo a él mismo, y eso que le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano aceptarlo.

No podía precisar el momento exacto en que todo pasó. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a sentir emociones tan fuertes por…Tobi?, sí, Tobi, el mismo idiota de siempre. No sabía, pero ahora no cabía duda alguna de que… Tobi le… gustaba…

Su sonrojo creció un poco más… sí, Tobi era lindo. Ciertamente se comportaba como un imbécil pero eso lo hacía lucir tan extrañamente tierno, con ese tinte infantil que lo envolvía. Y aún así, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodear su cintura o espalda le hacían recordar que su compañero no era en absoluto un niño. Era un ninja como él, un criminal y era… absolutamente una anomalía en comparación con el resto de los akatsukis. ¿Cómo era posible que Tobi estuviese allí?

¿Quién era realmente?... Deidara suspiró débilmente conteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios. No importaba quien fuera, mientras Tobi estuviese para 'molestarlo' todo iría bi…

Sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y un calor tremendo apoderarse de él. Se incorporó de inmediato y dando un grito fortísimo exclamó.- ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE GUSTARME ESE IDIOTA?!

Otra vez estaba furioso consigo mismo, en verdad que lo ponía histérico aceptar para después negar y/o alegar sobre 'eso'.

Al término suspiró aliviado. Vaya, era la primera vez que lo hacía, y se sentía tan bien. Los músculos alrededor de su estómago ya no estaban tensos, el calor comenzaba a disminuir y… Sí, ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

-¿quién le gusta, senpai?

Como un puño retorciéndose en sus extrañas, sintió morir. El calor subió hasta niveles inimaginables, su rostro ruborizado completamente, el aire le faltaba, estaba por colapsar. No podía creerlo, estaba justo detrás…

-¿senpai?-una vez más esa voz, recalcándole que estaba ahí.

El sudor frío y un escalofrío que rayaba en una descarga recorriendo sus vertebras le hizo turbar al máximo.

_¿por qué?_

-¿senpai, le gusta alguien?-se inclinó para estar a la altura de Deidara. Pecho y espalda, respectivamente.

_¿por qué?_

-¿quién es?-su voz se escucha más grave…

_¿por… qué?_

Una mano tocando su hombre que poco a poco se desliza hasta su pecho… estremecedor…-Deidara-senpai… ¿podría ser…?

…¿Yo?...

Un gemido que se ahogó en su garganta.

Su corazón se encogió… tembló… el calor que había sentido antes ahora parecía haberse agolpado por completo en su rostro. Su mente estaba en blanco y pronto, como una de sus creaciones de arcilla explotaron miles de emociones dentro de sí. Ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba, ido, mientras trataba de encontrar una forma para escapar de la situación tan 'irreal' que lo tenía atrapado justo ahora, pasaba por alto las acciones de quien lo acompañaba.

Una enorme sonrisa surcó los labios del moreno tras la anaranjada máscara. Acercó cuidadosamente, rayando en lo sensual, su rostro al pálido y suave cuello del rubio. Olía bien…

-mmm…-Deidara siempre olía bien.-quiero ser yo…-susurró al oído del ojiazul.

Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida. Por fin reaccionaba. Su pecho siendo presionado por una de las manos de Tobi, mientras que la otra acariciaba suavemente una de las suyas y su cabeza reposando en la curvatura creada por su cuello y hombro. Qué horror, y pensar que gracias a la mano sobre su pecho podía darse cuenta de cuan acelerado estaba su corazón.

-T-Tobi… qué cosas dices, uhn…-no podía creer estar utilizando ese tono con él. Suave… confuso…

-¿yo le gusto?

El tiempo se detuvo. Sus orbes azules se abrieron de sobremanera. El tinte rosa en sus mejillas aún no se iba. Otra ola de calor se expandió por su cuerpo para de nueva cuenta alojarse en su cara. No podía continuar con esto…

Así que… ya era hora de dejarle las cosas claras al buen chico.

-¡¡SUELTAME, TOBI!!-Un ágil movimiento y se liberó del suave agarre, una distancia considerable entre ellos ahora… -¡¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!-una certera patada justo en medio del rostro del 'joven' hombre lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-senpa-i.. e-es, cruel…-se quejó entrecortadamente aún tirado.

Deidara hizo un gesto altivo con el rostro y dirigiéndole una de sus miradas más frías y disimulando su muy evidente sonrojo agregó.

-la próxima vez que hagas algo tan estúpido como esto, uhn, te haré explotar.

Dicho eso, dio un salto a uno de los árboles más cercanos y se retiró.

"_mmm… quiero ser yo…"_

"_¿yo le gusto?"_

Estremeció una vez más al recordar las palabras del pelinegro.-es un idiota.-murmuró fingiendo molestia, que con el rubor en sus mejillas, no significaba otra cosa más que pena mal disimulada.

Mientras, 'Tobi', se ponía de pie sin mucho esfuerzo. Fingir siendo alguien que no era, no le molestaba, bien… quizá un poco si lo golpeaban por se demasiado 'Tobi', pero no si quien lo hacía era cierto rubio de akatsuki.

Bueno, ya sabía él que Deidara era lindo, pero ahora que había confirmado sus sospechas, lo era aún más. Y afortunadamente, sólo para él.


End file.
